The long term objective of this research is to develop locally-active anti-inflammatory compounds which will be effective in-the treatment of destructive periodontal diseases. In several experimental models, the participation of cell adhesion molecules in the tissue damaging effects of inflammation has been documented. As certain cell adhesion molecules are upregulated locally at the site of inflammation, inhibiting their interactions may be an effective anti-inflammatory therapy with fewer side effects than currently used anti-inflammatory compounds. We have recently described the distribution of the cell adhesion molecule ICAM-1 in healthy and diseased gingival tissues and propose to initiate studies to evaluate the participation of this and other cell adhesion molecules in the pathogenesis of periodontal diseases. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. to modify an in vitro cell adhesion assay for use with gingival tissues; 2. to compare the adhesion of lymphocytes and PMNS to sections of healthy and diseased gingiva; 3. to examine the effect of antibodies to cell adhesion molecules on the binding of peripheral blood cells to gingival sections. The results of these studies should provide a strong rationale for in vivo studies to evaluate the therapeutic benefit of agents which block the activity of cell adhesion molecules such as ICAM-1 which are locally upregulated in inflammatory lesions.